


look at you (strawberry) blonde

by Eliza_Rose



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Idiots in Love, Pining, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, catra wants to be she-ra’d BAD, i stole that from a catradora fic I read recently, im literally so bad at tagging, it’s called you came back (for me)? it’s really good, they’re like 16 in this probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Rose/pseuds/Eliza_Rose
Summary: adora is catra’s best friend. well, best friend and the girl that she might be in love with.—catra is pining and adora is oblivious
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	look at you (strawberry) blonde

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! I hope you are all doing well, and I hope you enjoy! sorry if there are any mistakes I wrote this at like 2am

Catra was very good at hiding her emotions. She had to be. In the Horde, emotions were a sign of weakness. It came in handy most of the time, like when Lonnie got on her nerves or when she came in second while training. But it especially came in handy when she had to hide her emotions from the girl she always came in second to. Not that she really minded coming in second, especially because it was to Adora. If she came in second to Lonnie that would be a different story. 

Adora. Catra’s best friend. Well, Catra’s best friend and the girl she might be in love with. Not that Catra really knows what ‘love’ means. She thinks it’s that funny feeling she gets in her chest when Adora smiles at her. The way her stomach flips when she puts her arm around her or pins her when they spar. The way her heartbeat accelerates when Adora touches her shoulder and asks if she’s okay after they train. In Love? No way. But here she is anyway, lying on Adora’s bed waiting for her to come back from “hanging out” with Lonnie and Kyle. Catra was invited of course, but she declined, preferring to be alone. Catra sighed contentedly into Adora’s pillow, closing her eyes. It smelled like her. Catra jerked into an upright position in bed as she heard a noise from the hall. She listened. It was Adora, Lonnie, and Kyle returning to the barracks. Catra relaxed a little and reclined a bit in the bed, her head against the wall and her legs crossed. 

“Catra, what are you doing in my bed?” Adora asked as she walked in the door. Lonnie rolled her eyes at the pair. Kyle just looked nervous. Catra grinned.

“Waiting for you, dummy. Plus, yours is way more comfortable than mine.” 

“Is that why you always sleep at the end of my bed?” Adora inquired.

“Maybe.” Catra says as she inspects her nails. She blushes a little, hoping Adora doesn’t notice. 

“Lights out!” Shouted a voice from the hall. It went dark in the barracks.

“Well, I would like to go to sleep so if you could move that would be great.” Adora said, looking down at Catra. She could vaguely make out the outline of Catra’s body, and could see her heterochromatic eyes glowing in the dark.

“No, I’m pretty comfortable here.” Catra says looking back up at Adora.

“Ugh, Catra!” Adora groaned. “Move so we can both go to sleep!”

“Oh no! My bones have mysteriously turned into jelly! Looks like I can’t move after all.” Catra said dramatically flopping onto the bed. 

“I hate you.” Adora says as she kneels down in an attempt to pick up Catra. Usually she’s not that heavy, but it was proving extremely difficult to pick Catra up when she was purposefully going limp.

“Mmhmm. Definitely.” Catra said, still flopped on the bed. After Adora was unsuccessful in picking Catra up, she got in bed behind her and tried to push her off that way.

“Oh my gods, Catra. What have you been eating? Rocks?” 

“What can I say, they’re a balanced diet. Very nutritious.” Catra said, grinning. Not that Adora could see it. Adora tried to push Catra off of her one more time, but this time Catra ended up lying directly on top of Adora, effectively pinning her to the bed.

“Catra, I swear-” Adora stopped abruptly, remembering an important detail about her best friend. She lifted her hands up to Catra’s sides and tickled her. Catra shrieked and fell off of the bed sideways.

“Adora!” Catra exclaimed, sitting up on the floor. “Seriously?”

“If you come up here again you're getting tickled” Adora threatened.

“We’ll see about that.” Catra pounced on top of Adora. They struggle for a second until Catra gets a hold of Adora’s wrists and pins them to the bed. Adora pushed Catra off of her with her feet. Catra rolled so they were lying next to each other in the bed. The two girls lied next to each other, catching their breath. Then they both turned their heads to look at each other and burst out laughing. Catra was so busy admiring how _cute_ Adora looked when she laughed to notice that Lonnie was standing over them.

“Can you guys stop flirting and go to sleep!” Lonnie whispered harshly. “We have to get up early tomorrow, and I can’t sleep if you two keep _wrestling_ or whatever it was you were doing.” 

Catra was glad it was dark in the room so nobody could see how hard she was blushing. 

“Sorry Lonnie!” Adora apologized. “We’ll be quiet. Right Catra?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Catra said, trying her best not to kick Lonnie in the kneecaps. 

“Thank you.” Lonnie said. She started walking back to her bed before she turned around and gave one more warning. “Shut up. I mean it.” Then continued walking.

Catra turned to look at Adora again. “I am going to kick her ass so hard tomorrow.” She told her. 

“Well, in her defense we were being kind of loud.” Adora responded. Catra rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever. I guess we should go to sleep now, huh.” Catra said hesitantly, not wanting to move from her spot next to Adora.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Adora replied. Catra grunted as she sat up. She started moving towards the end of the bed before Adora grabbed her arm. 

“Wait.” She said. “Will you stay up here?” 

Catra was sure Adora could hear her heartbeat with how fast it was beating. Hell, Kyle could probably hear it from across the room. This was all Catra had wanted for a while now. They stopped sleeping next to each other years ago. And Catra would never admit it to anyone but she _missed_ it. 

“Yeah, sure.” Catra said, trying to keep her cool. She moved back towards Adora and laid her head on her best friend’s chest. Catra put her arms around Adora’s middle as Adora put her arms around Catra’s back. Catra looked up at Adora.

“Take your stupid hair poof out.” Catra told her. Adora looked down at her. 

“Will you do it?” Adora asked. Catra nodded mutely as she reached up to take the elastic out of Adora’s hair. Once it was out she handed it to Adora who put it around her wrist. Catra looked at Adora’s face again. They were so close, just a few more inches and Catra could kiss- 

No. Catra banished that thought as soon as she had it. Adora smiled softly at Catra before closing her eyes. Catra reached up and ran her fingers through Adora’s long blonde hair. She laid her head on her chest and felt herself drift off to sleep, listening to Adora’s heart beat steadily. Catra felt more content than she had in weeks. In love? Maybe. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> I listened to strawberry blond by mitski while writing this fic and it’s the perfect song to describe catra pining after adora while they were still in the horde. only big brain thoughts at this hour.
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoyed! leave me a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
